The Life of Marina Jackson
by rooted.to.the.earth
Summary: A collection of moments in Percy and Annabeth's daughter's life. Most have fluffy bonding, but some are a little awkward. Please read and REVIEW. Your thoughts are important to me. Rated T for the talk in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or Annabeth, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: Baby Steps to Mini Ninja

Annabeth knelt and opened her arms, coaxing her young daughter. Said daughter was being supported by Annabeth's husband, Percy. "C'mon Marina, I know you can do it," Annabeth encouraged.

Marina turned her head to look at Percy, who smiled into the mirroring sea green eyes." go on Marina," he said to his little girl. "Walk to Mommy." The girl turned back to her mother before taking a cautious step forward.

Each step was tentative, but eventually Marina had wobbled her way into Annabeth's welcoming arms. Marina was lifted into the air by her mother, and she let loose a giddy giggle. "You did it!" Annabeth said hugging her daughter.

"Did it!" Marina exclaimed.

Percy chuckled as he walked up to his wife and child. "You sure did," he said, wrapping his arms around the two of them

* * *

The new parents of the Jackson household were on the verge of panicking. Ever since young Marina began walking, she quickly learned to run. She also became fond of the game "Hide-n-Seek". Now Percy and Annabeth Jackson were looking all over the house for their daughter.

"This is ridiculous!" Percy cried. He ran his hand through his ebony hair for the millionth time. "There is no way she could have gone far." He looked under the coffee table for the third time, and cursed in ancient Greek when he didn't find Marina.

Annabeth walked out of the back of the house where the bedrooms were located. "Marina isn't in the rooms," She said wearily. She continued when her husband sighed in frustration. "We'll find her, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said in a soothing voice. She was trying to calm herself she could think clearly.

"You're right, Wise Girl," Percy said. Then, with a smile, he added, "As always."

Both stood in silence for a moment. The silence was broken by Annabeth's excited outburst. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed before racing to the backyard. "Marina?" she called out. She gave her spouse a look, and he followed her lead. Both parents called out, and were quickly answered by a poorly suppressed giggle.

Percy smiled at his wife before turning back to a small play structure, the source of the giggling. "I guess since we can't find Marina," he said in an exaggerated voice, "she doesn't want to go to the beach tomorrow." This got the reaction he had hoped for.

"Beach!" Marina squealed, running out from under the play structure and latching onto her father's leg.

Percy laughed and picked up Marina. "I guess she does."

Annabeth walked up to the two and smiled. "Well played," she whispered in her husband's ear. "Very well-played."

**So that was the first chapter in Marina's Life. I have eight planed, but I'm willing to accept requests. The next chapter will be called "Swim Lesson". Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Swim Lesson with a Sea God

A family of three decided to spend the weekend at a small cabin in Montauk. the father and daughter were now in the water, while the mother sat on a blanket watching the two. The father, Percy Jackson, was glad the beach was otherwise empty, so he could teach his daughter, Marina, how to swim with the assistance of his control over water.

Little Marina loved going to the beach. She enjoyed playing "Chicken" with the waves, and, although unaware of the fact, Percy liked controlling the waves so they would lap at her heels. Because of this fondness of the ocean, she was ecstatic when her father announced that he was going to teach her how to swim.

Annabeth watched from their blanket as father and daughter bonded. While she sometimes wished she could spend more time with Marina, she couldn't stop her heart from swelling with pride. And besides, who better to teach their daughter how to swim than the son of the sea-god?

The answer: the sea-god himself. Poseidon rose from the waves and greeted his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. Marina stared at the god. She wasn't used to people appearing out of the sea.

Annabeth decided it would be more polite to go and greet the god. "Hello, Poseidon," she said, bowing her head.

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy," Poseidon replied. "And hello to you, too, little one," he greeted Marina.

Marina, being shy around strangers, waved before attaching herself to Percy's chest. "Don't be shy, Marina," Percy said. "This is your pappoús."

Poseidon wore an expression of amusement. "So your name is Marina?" he asked. The girl answered with a mute nod. "And whose idea was this?" the god looked between the two parents.

"Percy's," Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy just shrugged. "It was the first name I that I had thought of," he said.

"Well, with a name like that it wouldn't make sense for her not to be able to swim, wouldn't it?" Poseidon asked, causing Percy to smile at the hidden offer. The rest of the day was spent in a swim lesson that not only allowed father daughter bonding but also grandfather and granddaughter.

**That concludes the second chapter. The next chapter is titled "First Day of School". Please leave reviews, requests, or both. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I own nothing. **

Chapter 3: First Day of School

Annabeth had a plan for this day, and she'd felt confident about it until she saw the tears slide down Marina's cheeks. Her heart practically shattered when the new kindergartener latched onto her mother's leg and burst into tears.

Annabeth took a deep breath and knelt in front of Marina. She hushed the girl and shipped away her tears. "It's okay, Marina," Annabeth cooed. Marina sniffled and buried her face in her mother's neck. "C'mon, Marina," Annabeth said, pulling her daughter away so she could look at her. "It won't be so bad. Just try," the young mother said. Finally, young Marina Jackson let go of her mom and walked over to the other kids with her small Little Mermaid luggage case rolling behind her.

Once the teacher dismissed the class, allowing them time to play with blocks or draw, Marina began warming up to the idea of school. After few minutes of coloring a picture of herself with her parents at the beach when another girl came up and st beside Marina. "What'cha drawin'," the girl asked.

Marina was taken off guard. She wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her. "It's a pitcher of me, and my mommy, and my daddy at the beach," she told the girl shyly

"Making friends, Skylar?" the teacher asked, surprising both children. When Skylar recovered she nodded enthusiastically. "Well that's great!" the teacher said with a smile. "Don't be shy Marina," she advised before walking toward some other kids.

Skylar and Marina spent the rest of their time drawing and talking about various things. First it was about the beach, then swimming, to favorite animals. The girls were perfectly content with their activities, but things only got better when the children were released for recess.

Skylar and Marina, by this time, were thick as thieves. The two took off together straight for the slide. while the girls were playing a small boy came up to the two of them and asked if he could play on the slide too. The girls agreed and introduced themselves. "I'm Alex," the boy told them.

Over the course of the day the three of them became fairly close. When Annabeth came to pick Marina up from school, the teacher informed her that Marina adjusted quickly and made two friends. Annabeth was relieved. She was relieved Marina was making friends, and that the first day was a success.

**This is honestly not my favorite chapter because it didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you guys like it. I'm leaving on vacation soon so I might not be able to update for a few days, so I'm going to post two chapters today. Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. I own nothing but Marina.**

Chapter 4: Studying with the Wisdom Goddess

Marina sat at the small desk in her bedroom staring at the "times table" she was expected to memorize by the end of the week. It was Wednesday evening and she was struggling with the 8s, 9s, 11s, and 12s. She was becoming frustrated with the assignment. Marina would have never guessed third grade could be this difficult. She suddenly gained a new respect of her mother's passion in architecture. The amount of math needed for something like that seemed like Gibberish to Marina. The young student sighed and pulled on her blonde ponytail and tried to understand the "times table".

Annabeth sat at the large desk on her office working on this project she's been working on for a while now. She would rather be curled up next to Percy watching some sort of sport on TV, but she knew she had o get this done. Her deadline was approaching fast, so she needed to focus. She sighed and pulled on her blonde ponytail. She was in "full architect mode", as Percy puts it, when Percy walked into the room.

"Annabeth?" Percy tries to get her attention. He repeats her name until he does. "Your mom is here."

"What?!" Annabeth whisper-yelled, standing up. The two of them walked into the living room to find the goddess, Athena, looking at a picture of Percy, Annabeth, and Marina from Marina's birthday a few months earlier.

Athena turned around upon the couple's arrival. "Hello, Annabeth," the goddess greeted her daughter. "I thought it was unfair for Marina to have met Kelp-for-Brains and not to have met me," she continued, rather proud.

Percy offered to go get Marina, leaving mother and daughter alone together. "My architect career has really taken off," Annabeth said, trying to start a conversation.

"That's great," Athena's reply was followed by awkward silence. Fortunately, it didn't last too long. Percy walked in followed by Marina. "Hello, Marina," Athena greeted politely.

"Marina," Annabeth said, "this is your giagiá ."

Marina said hello and answered questions about her age and interests, and wondered if she had imagined the amused look when she said she liked owls. After a few minutes she brought up her homework assignment. "Mom, can you help me study?" Marina asked.

Even though she had a lot of work to do, she didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course," was her reply. "But after a bit your dad is going to have to take over." Percy looked up at this, but didn't say anything to the look his wife gave him.

Then Athena stepped in unexpectedly. "You go back to work, Annabeth," she said. 'And the sea spawn wouldn't be much help,' she thought. "I'll help you with your schoolwork, Marina."

Annabeth was surprised. "Oh," she said. "Okay."

* * *

Annabeth sat on the edge of the bed while Marina leaned against the headboard in her bedroom. "I need help with the multiples of eight, nine, eleven, and twelve," Marina said.

Athena thought of a moment, then asked, "How far did you get with e multiples of eight?"

"Eight times three," Marina answered. "That's twenty-four."

"You are correct," replied the goddess. "The multiples of a number is the various amount of times that same number is added to itself." Marina looked at her like she was beginning to understand. "8+8+8=24 because it is the same as eight times three."  
"So," Marina started, "twenty-four plus eight would give me the same number as eight times four?" she clarified.

Athena nodded. "And the same thing works for all multiples," Athena reassured. "But there is a special trick for the 9s." The goddess explained the shortcut, and the two of them did an example together. "Do you understand how that works?" Athena asked after the example was completed.

"Yeah!" Marina exclaimed. She was happy she understood this now. "Thank you, giagiá," she said.

"You are welcome," Athena responded.

**Another sweet moment between Marina and her godly grandparent. I kind of feel bad though because this was more descriptive than the one with oh well. The next one I have planned involves baking blue cookies with Nana Sally. Leave a review please. Or a request. **


End file.
